


Play Pretend

by Ceruleanblue



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean’s Eight
Genre: F/F, Heist Wives, a lot of smirking, english is not my first language sorry, i love my soft gays, im a soft gay and i love to write soft shit, this was supposed to be like 2k words, yes everybody is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanblue/pseuds/Ceruleanblue
Summary: Debbie doesn't know how to introduce Lou so she ends up having to be Debbie's wife at a little heist disguised as charity dinner.





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank carmvampleslau on Tumblr for actually requesting something and being patient with me because this took forever. I wouldn't have the courage to finally take my writing out of the paper and post in this crazy internet world if it wasn't for you. Hope I made you justice. And also, I wanted to thank highway-vagabond for the light she gave me.
> 
> Forgive me for the mistakes that I'm sure you'll find along the way, English is not my first language.
> 
> I'll stop rambling. Let's go.

“So you haven’t got an invite yet?” Lou asked from the seat across from Debbie.

After the theft at the Met Gala, the eight women were perfectly happy when none of them went to jail and their bank accounts were filled with money. They still managed to maintain in touch even after the agreement to lay low for a while, but when all of them saw a men getting away with sexual harassment claims on the news, they just had to steal the proofs to put the guy in jail.

Derek Price was a CEO of a big advertisement company whose board of directors were always supporting every decision he made, for they believed Derek had a unique vision of the industry. For about five months now, various women who were apparently fired without a plausible reason, started to speak up against the acclaimed CEO, stating that he had abused them. Some of them were lucky enough to get a good lawyer and drag the case to court, but they were never able to gather the proofs such as footage from the security cameras at the building and text messages to his friends bragging about said acts. They knew said proofs existed because they were mentioned in court, but were never to be released. And now, after searching Derek’s background –thanks to Nine Ball– and finding a pattern in his behavior even before he became the CEO, the eight women were set to bring him down.

“No. I have, at least, to gain her trust first. She won’t invite just anyone to her fancy little dinner.” Debbie replied. Her task in this heist was to approach the man and get an invitation to a charity dinner he was hosting, but when she saw his wife, Amanda Price, in the lobby of the building the company was located in, she had another target in mind.

“Oh, really?! From what I know of her, she would be throwing invites from left to right, as she’s going to look like a saint in front of the press.” Lou tried to hide a smirk, which made Debbie smile.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I really think that she believes in the innocence of her husband.”

“Or she’s just that good at faking an act of ‘The Girl Next Door’, which if it is the case, we have to recruit her.”

“We already have Daphne for the ‘Diva’ position, we don’t need anybody else.” They both laughed fondly with the memory of the eccentric woman. “Besides –“ Debbie was about to finish her sentence but a woman entering the coffee shop caught her attention.

“Besides what?” Lou asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Deborah, darling!” Debbie was about reply when a voice spoke over her.

“Amanda!” Debbie said with a fake cheer in her voice and the woman hugged her. As she looked over Amanda’s shoulders, her partner in crime was mocking her and Debbie rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile for Lou’s childish behavior.

“It’s so good to see you.” Amanda said as they broke apart. “And who is this?” She said, turning to Debbie’s company.

“She’s… she’s actually-“ The brunette stutter a little with her words.

“I’m her wife, Lou. Nice to meet you.” Lou said, fighting her amusement and getting up on her feet as she offered her hand for Amanda to shake while Debbie was looking at the scene with her mouth slightly agape. 

“Deb, you didn’t tell me you had a wife.” She smirked at Debbie. “Amanda Price, pleasure to meet you.” The woman shook Lou’s hand.

“Yes, well..” Debbie was at a loss from words. Wife? Not that she would mind having Lou as her wife, but where did that had come from?

“She’s a woman of many secrets.” Lou interrupted her, trying not to laugh at the accuracy of those words and wrapping an arm around Debbie’s waist just because, which she received a glare in return.

“That she is.” Amanda smiled looking at them. “I liked her, Debs. What are you two doing this Saturday?”

“We were just planning on staying in, order some chinese and spend a quiet night home.” Lou responded as Debbie was momentarily lost with the felling of Lou’s hand in her hip. Wasn’t she supposed to be used to that by now?

“Oh! How would you two like to go to a party? Well, not exactly a party per se, but my husband and I are hosting a charity dinner this Saturday. So, would you like to come?”

“That sounds nice. What do you think, Deb? Up for a party?” The blonde flashed a knowing smile to Debbie.

“Sure, sounds good, why not.”

“We will be there.”

“That’s the spirit! Can’t wait to see you ladies there.” She bid them good bye, got her coffee order and left the two women behind.

“Well, that was easy.” Lou smiled.

“It certainly was.” Debbie said in a distant voice, finishing her coffee and following the other woman to the exit. Apparently their job here was done for the day.

The way home it was all very quiet. Debbie was lost in thoughts of Lou and Lou was lost in thoughts of Debbie. Of how would it be if they actually got married. If the last years were any indication, even if the two women had strong opinions, they wouldn’t argue a lot. They both knew that they couldn’t say no to the other, the Met being proof of that. They also had great chemistry and were able to have little conversations just with the looks that passed between them. They would be a great couple and they had living proof of that, but they decided to stop with that part of the relationship when things became too messy, deciding to be just friends.

“Very subtle there.” Lou chuckled, breaking the silence when they reached their destination.

“Wife?” Debbie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sounded better than whatever you were planning to say.” The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

“But you didn’t even know what I was going to-“ Debbie stopped, exasperated. “Couldn’t you just have said that we were friends?” 

“And what would be the fun in that, honey?” Lou smirked after putting a piece of gum in her mouth. “And she seemed to buy it pretty well.” She continued as she entered her home.

“Buy what?” Constance said.

“Apparently I just have to go out with Lou and if I want to be invited for a party.” The brunette threw herself in the sofa. Constance, Tammy and Nine Ball, the only ones who were in the house at the moment, looked at her confused. “We ran into Amanda at the coffee shop.”

“How did it go?” Tammy asked, slightly worried, looking from Debbie to Lou.

“We are married.” Lou said, trying to keep her face serious.

“Finally.” Nine Ball uttered, without taking off her attention from the computer in front of her.

“Well, while I’m happy that you two finally sorted that out, what does it have to do with anything?” Tammy said.

“We are not married!” Debbie said, her voice boarding on a shouting tone. She really did not know why she had panicked with that idea. “Amanda saw us and I kind of froze, so when she asked who Lou was, she said she was my wife.” She explained with an exasperate tone.

“You froze?” Constance looked up from her phone.

“I just… I didn’t know what to say, it was just a momentary pause.” She said and walked out on the other women, heading towards the bedroom Lou had kept for her after all those years.

“Is everything alright with her?” Tammy asked, following Debbie’s movements. 

“I don’t know. She was fine until we saw Amanda.” Lou responded, eyes following the same path as Tammy’s. “I’ll see if I can get anything out of her.” And she walked towards where the brunette had disappeared leaving a smirking Tammy behind. How could they both be so clever in every other aspect of their lives but at the same time so oblivious regarding each other’s feelings?

xx

“Deb?” Lou entered the room without even knocking, finding the other woman seated in her bed, lost in thoughts. “You aren’t upset about what I said to Amanda, are you? It was just the first thing that popped into my mind; I couldn’t have exactly said we were partners in crime.” The blonde climbed into bed, sitting next to Debbie. 

“So you decided to say we were just partners, then?”

“I guess so.” Lou said, and then a silence crept over them. “You are not mad with me, are you?” She tried again, breaking the silence.

“Not mad, don’t worry about it. It was a nice save.” Debbie smiled, oddly feeling more at ease as Lou moved a little closer to her. “What would I do without you” She said, one half joking and the other really wondering what she would do without the blonde by her side. 

For a long time now it had just been her and Lou against the world. Since Lou entered a boutique all those years ago in a full intent of scheming them and while she was giving a once over at the store one last time, her eyes had land in one specific woman that she hadn’t noticed before. She had watched a young Debbie Ocean walk around with purpose, like she belonged there, as she choose some products on display and head to the cashier. Even if Lou was a few paces behind and couldn’t exactly hear, she had a pretty clear view of the scene, which made her smirk grew when after a brief discussion, the brunette took all of her products without paying for it. “I guess great minds do think alike.” Debbie had said smirking after the blonde had told her of her own intentions towards the boutique. 

“Let’s hope you never have to find out.” Lou said and pushed herself forward to kiss Debbie’s forehead. “I’ll leave you to finish your thoughts and wait for the rest of the girls to get here. When you’re ready, we can go over the plan once more.” As Debbie watched her silhouette get out of the room, the blonde turned and winked at her, to only then disappear into the hallway.

Once again, the brunette traced her thoughts to her moments with Lou. She always felt a safety feeling creeping over her when the other woman was close, like nothing could ever get to them if they stuck together, even after all the things they’ve been trough. She always felt comfort in her presence, in each look they shared that now, when she thought about it, seems to mean so much more than a simple look. Every time they were together, Debbie felt like she could be herself, she was allowed to be weak and vulnerable once in a while and she knew that no matter what, Lou would never be the one to judge her, never be the one to make her feel anything less than what she is; which, in Lou’s words, would be an intelligent, strong and beautiful woman. Slowly, Debbie realized that the friendship they had carefully developed had become so much more and she had been blind to the feelings that now, were staring down at her, making her realize the true depths of it all. Even if she and Lou had had sex a few times, she had never thought about the feelings, it was always the celebration sex after a job done. With those thoughts fresh in her mind, she slipped out of bed to meet everyone and go over the plan once more.

“Our fearless leader!” Daphne had said when she saw Debbie entering the living room and placing herself in front of the projector. “What are our plans for this fine evening?”

“We are going over the plan once more. This is not going to be as dangerous as our last heist, but I don’t want anybody going to jail over breaking a CEO’s office to find the proofs. We are going to bring another useless man down and then we can go back to enjoy our much deserved money.”

“Much deserved indeed, steal the Met was one hell of a beautiful heist.” Constance said, making everyone in the room laugh.

With that, Debbie had looked at Lou, who was set with her legs spread on her chosen place in the stairs, and she found blue eyes staring back at her, thin lips curled upwards in a smirk expressing how proud she was of Debbie for her brilliant plan. After returning the smirk and feeling her heart skip a beat, she turned her attention to the projector and started to relay the plan once again.

xx

The day of the dinner had arrived and the eight women were getting ready. As this job was smaller than the last one, not all of them were needed, but Debbie had let them sneak along for a fancy night out.

This time around, Rose had said that she would make everyone’s clothes –but she actually just found something appropriate that would suit them and placed all of her energy on making another dress for her new muse and girlfriend, Daphne Kluger– and Amita had made little pieces of jewelry for them with some pieces of the other necklaces they had stolen (some of them without even knowing at the time). Nine Ball had taken care of a few cameras in their way that was way too easy to disable and would get Tammy into Derek office, being able to help with the technologies of the place. Tammy, who had gotten a job as an assistant, was going to swipe the CEO’s office for the proofs, which conveniently Nine Ball was not able to hack it from afar. Daphne was going to be used as a distraction in case they needed one. Constance was in charge of getting his phone, as she was the only one who could do it smoothly enough. And Lou, well, now Lou was going to be Debbie’s wife.

Everyone had gotten ready in Lou’s apartment, which they were calling ‘the headquarter’ now, between screams of the other women wanting opinions from each other and soon they were heading to their destiny, exited for being able to go out together. As they got there, everyone looked at each other and went do their separate ways. Except Debbie and Lou, who waited in the small line of people giving their names to a security guy in the front desk.

After they got the clearance to go inside, they waited for an elevator where they would be able to be alone. Once the doors of the metal box closed, Lou wrapped one arm around Debbie’s waist and once again, the brunette had gotten nervous with the hand almost touching her skin. Rose had given Debbie a sleeveless black dress with one small opening on either side of her waist and a huge slip upon her right leg.

“I don’t know what you are so worried about.” Lou chuckled, sensing Debbie’s tensed back and leaning closer to kiss the top of her head. “You looked beautiful.” She murmured into the woman’s hair and then their eyes met, those intense blue orbs examining her companion from under her bangs for something. “I’m sure we are going to be the most beautiful couple in this hell whole.”

“With you dressed like that, I have no doubt.” Debbie found her words; they were lost somewhere after Lou’s sweet actions and looks. “And thank you, you look amazing too.” Rose, bless her heart, had given the Australian a black tuxedo that fitted her perfectly without Lou having to put a shirt underneath. Debbie didn’t knew how she was still breathing with the vision of Lou’s cleavage with a soft silver necklace with a small red rock at the end of it, hanging from her neck to the middle of her breasts.

“Thank you, honey.” Lou smirked and the doors to the elevator opened, giving them the view of the elegant space on the last floor of the building. “Let’s go.” She laced her fingers with Debbie’s and tugged the woman out and into the party.

“What do you want to do first?” The brunette had asked after she discreetly checked things with the other women. Rose and Daphne were walking around and mingling. It wasn’t that hard to spot the two of them, as she saw a group of people wanting to talk with the famous stylist and actress (and now director). Debbie smiled with the scene. Amita and Constance were looking around the place, blending in with the other and just waiting for their cue. Nine Ball and Tammy passed through security and were heading to Derek’s office. Everything was in place.

“Have a drink, of course.” Lou smiled. 

“Of course.” She suppressed a smile. “Shall we, Mrs. Ocean?” Debbie mocked and offered her hand for the blonde to take again.

“Ha. You wish.” And they went in search for the bar or a passing waiter. 

They had found a waiter passing by with a tray of champagne and each took one, engaging in conversation with the other while still observant for something out of place.

“Deborah! Lou! You came.” A cheerful voice cut their conversation over the soft music. “I’m so glad you could make it. You both look beautiful tonight.” The woman spoke cheerfully, as if she knew the pair for ages.

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it.” Lou responded, trying to return the hug that Amanda was giving her after she had hugged Debbie. After they broke apart, the blonde spotted a man walking in their direction. A man who she soon recognized to be Derek Price.

“Darling, there you are.” He said when he was at ear shot from them and his wife turned to him.

“Oh, Derek! Wonderful, you got here just at the right time.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Do you remember that I told you about the woman I met in the lobby a few weeks ago? Well, this is she, Debbie, and her wife, Lou.” The man had looked them both from head to toe, a slightly smirk on his face that made the blonde wrap her arm once again around Debbie’s waist in a protective manner. This time though, the brunette was glad from the comfort rather than nervous.

“Derek Price, nice to meet you.” The both shook his hand and mutter a ‘likewise’ in his direction with fake smiles plastered on their faces. “So, you two are married, uh? For how long?”  
It was at that time that Debbie and Lou realized that they had not discussed what they would say to people. They weren’t really expecting someone to fire them up with questions about their fake marriage. Amanda hadn’t, so they were expecting everybody to just accept they were married and move on. Now they really were going to be married. They looked at each other, having a brief agreement of was going to happen, who was going to speak first without interrupting the other.

“For six years. But we know each other for longer.” Lou answered and Debbie noticed she began the counting from the moment she was put in jail.

“And how did you two met?” He asked once again, eyeing Debbie’s perfect form in the dress. 

“I bumped into her accidentally at a store and bought her coffee afterwards as an apology.” Debbie said, leaning more into Lou’s side and the blonde tried not to laugh at their story being told in a more ‘common’ way, it was certainly amusing. 

“And then decided to get married?” Both women were getting annoyed at the bunch of questions he was making. Not to count Lou getting jealous over the look he was giving Debbie.

“As I said-“ Lou said calmly. “We know each other for longer. So no, Mr. Price, we just didn’t decided to get married after one cup of coffee. There’s a lot of history between the two of us.” Really, how stupid could you be to have made that question? The blonde thought.

“And no, sweetheart, they are not going to give their whole back story.” Amanda cut in as her husband was about to open his mouth again. She had seen that Derek was getting into the other couple’s nerves and, with her own annoyance towards her husband, shut the man down. “Can you go get me another drink?”

“Sure darling.” He looked at her, not really wanting to leave. “It was nice to meet you both. You make a lovely couple. Excuse me.” He nodded to them and left to get the drink.

“I’m sorry for my husband, he can be over the top sometimes.” Amanda said after he was out of sight.

“No worries, we can handle it.” Debbie said, smirking at Lou who returned the gesture, knowing exactly the brunette was thinking.

After Amanda left to greet some other guests, the couple walked around in search for the bar area. Once they found it, they got one more drink and started to look around for some sign of the others.

“I think I’ll have to take three showers just for the way he looked at me.” The brunette shrugged her shoulders and Lou laughed, spotting Daphne flirting with some guard for distraction. As she was about to give her undivided attention to Debbie again, she saw Nine Ball in a gold sparkly dress trying to get their attention.

“Hey, stay here for a second, relax and finish your drink. I’m going to see what Nine Ball wants.” Debbie was about to protest, but Lou just nodded at her, kissed her forehead once again and walked a few paces away.

Debbie watched Lou’s figure disappear in the sea of people. Noticing the way her hips moved at every step she took, her long legs that didn’t seem to end and the confidence that she exuberated with every step; she could only thank Rose for the tuxedo. She also didn’t know how she failed to see the depths of her feelings until recently, but she sure was going to enjoy every second of it now. Enjoy the tingles that spread to her body when Lou’s hand was around her hip, the calmness that crept over her at every kiss placed on her forehead and the warmth that engulfed her at the times Lou worried about her. ‘I really should’ve seen this sooner.’ She thought with a soft smile on her lips as she saw the blonde approach her again.

“What’s a gorgeous woman like you is doing on a place like this?” Lou joked.

“Are you flirting with me?” Debbie asked amused. “I thought I was your wife already.”

“Well, I have to keep my game if I want to stay married with you.”

“Is everything alright with the others?” She diverted the subject. 

“I really don’t know why you seems so worried, this is nothing compared to the Met. But yes, everything is alright. You planned a perfect heist once again and now we can go home to celebrate.”

“What are we waiting for then.” They smirked at each other, Lou grabbed Debbie’s hand and they both went to find the others outside.

xx

After they successfully gathers the proofs that already had been erased from deep down Derek’s computer and found some more documents that accused him of embezzlement, the eight women walked away happily with their little heist and not wanting to call it a night yet. Rose and Daphne were heading to the actress’s house for some alone time, as they had put it. Nine Ball was taking Tammy to her bar for drinks and Constance was dragging Amita with her to finish the job and then to god knows were. This let Debbie and Lou alone, as both women thought if this was a planned all along.

“Is there something specific you want to do?” Lou asked once they were inside her house.

“How about I go take a shower and you order us some food. After all, I think my wife promised me a quiet night at home.” Debbie smirked and without even waiting for a response, disappeared into her room.

The blonde stood still in the middle of the living room, watching Debbie’s hair fall smoothly on her shoulders and the sway of her hips. The woman looked stunning tonight and the mere thought of the night made her heart skip a beat. Lou was never one for feelings, she stayed in her lane and did what she had to do to make a living, she wasn’t the one to get attached along the way; but somehow Debbie had entered her life and slowly took her walls down. When Debbie got herself involved with Claude, Lou had warned her that it was not a good idea, that he was not a good guy and then she convinced herself that she was only upset because she was going to lose her partner in crime; she should have known that her reasons were deeper. When the brunette went to jail and Lou had actual time to spend alone, her thoughts began to drift to Debbie. In the beginning, Lou was angry with her for not listening to all of her warnings and just took off with that guy; but that phase didn’t last much, she knew that they were going through a rough path and couldn’t blame Debbie for jumping on an opportunity to win money. After the years passed, she had focused all of her energy on her club and the strings that came with it, not wanting to have a lot of free time to think about the brunette in prison. It had worked for a while, but at one point she had to admit to herself that she had a soft spot for Debbie and it wasn’t going away anytime soon. She wasn’t surprised when the woman got out of jail and convinced her to pull a heist on The Met Gala. 

“Debs, do you want to eat something special or can I order the usual?” Lou asked after she jumped out of her own musings

“What?” Debbie screamed back, turning off the shower. The blonde rolled her eyes and walked up to the other woman’s room.

“Do you want to eat something different?” 

“Like what? Do you have any recommendations?” The brunette got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and suddenly Lou had some thoughts of something special she wanted to eat tonight. She was, in a way, sad to see Debbie off of the gorgeous black dress, but she was certainly enjoying the view now. Small droplets of water were making its way from Debbie’s neck to disappear between her breasts, where the towel was firmly tucked. At this point in time she couldn’t and didn’t want to stop the thoughts from invading her head. She wanted Debbie. “Lou?” She asked again, taking the blonde back to reality.

As Debbie looked up to her friend’s eyes, she could see a darker shade of blue, making a wave of heat crash over her cold body. She had seen this look on Lou’s eyes before, but she didn’t want to believe in its meaning now. ‘Surely it had to be something else, right?’ She shook her head and walked closer to the woman standing in the middle of her room.

“You still with me?” 

“Always.” Came the soft reply that took Debbie’s breath away.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight? I didn’t think you could look more beautiful then you already are, but Rose proved me wrong.” All thoughts of denial vanished from the brunette’s mind the second Lou smiled at her; they both wanted the same thing and now they were not going to run at the opposite direction.

“I appreciate the compliment, but nobody could look better then you, honey.” The Australian looked into Debbie’s eyes and she could see the amount of emotions buried in the brown orbs; she would bet all of her fortune that her own eyes had the same emotions reflecting on them.

Suddenly the air between them became heavier with tension, dragging them towards the other. At first it was nothing but peck on the lips, but when Lou wrapped her arms tightly around Debbie’s torso to bring their bodies closer, the brunette shot her hand to Lou’s short hair to deepen the kiss. They got lost in the sensations of their lips pressed together in a perfect kiss, their tongues moving to establish dominance and when the Australian finally won the battle, Debbie allowed herself to moan in satisfaction.

“I- I’m gonna get dressed and then we can go eat.” The brunette carefully, to not let the towel drop all the way to the floor, got out of Lou’s arms and turned around in search of something else to do. In a matter of seconds, she had realized what she was doing and all of her insecurities towards her relationship with the blonde came crashing down on her.

“Deb.” She tried to get her attention but Debbie continued to go through her closet. “Debbie look at me.” And really, how could Debbie deny her anything, especially when she was speaking so softly? So, she did the only thing she could in that moment, she turner to face Lou again. Lou who had love and worry written all over her expressions. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know why I still get surprised with the fact that you know me so well.” 

“Well, we’re married, that’s the least I could do.” She tried to joke but Debbie looked down. “I know something is going on in that brilliant mind of yours and it’s not of today. Just please, let me be here for you. You know you can trust me.”

“Trust is not the problem, I trust you with my life, but after all this time I just don’t know how to say it. In the beginning, when we started this… this thing, we had an unspoked agreement that we were only celebrating our jobs and I thought I was fine with it, but the time I spend in jail, Lou…” Debbie said in an exasperate tone, trying not to cry as the emotions threatened to burst out of her.

For any other person, the message could’ve been a little cryptic, but Lou knew what Debbie was talking about, she could see it written in those eyes she loved so much and she could feel it in her own being exactly was the brunette was describing. She was not the one who had gone to jail, but she definitely had felt the weight. 

“When you went to jail-“ Lou started, getting closer to the brunette at the other side of the room. They were about to talk about the only issue they had not discussed since Debbie got out. “It was hard for me too. Fuck, I missed you every goddamn second if I’m being honest with myself. For the first few months I was mad because you had left me and then I started to come up with excuses to convince myself that the emptiness inside my chest was not because of you, and it worked until a certain point. When I buried myself into my club, I didn’t have to think about all of the reasons behind the simple fact that I was missing you and eventually, the void left. Or I thought it did. Even in a club surrounded by people, I never realized how lonely I really felt until the day I picked you up at the cemetery.” Lou whispered the last sentence.

The room turned quiet with Debbie just staring at Lou and letting the words sink in and the blonde looking at a spot on the floor. She was seconds away to just apologize and leave the room when a pair of arms encircled her waist and Debbie’s head was in her shoulder, hugging her like her life depended on in; and maybe it did. Lou didn’t even have to think, she promptly wrapped one arm around the woman and the other whent to cradle her head that was neatly tucked between her shoulder and her cheek.

“I love you.” Lou quietly said into the brunet hair. The admission made Debbie lift her head from the secure place to look at her partner, this time she couldn’t hold the tears swelling in her eyes. “Oh, don’t cry on me, Ocean.” She said, trying to keep her own emotions at bay.

“I think that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Even Claude Becker?” She mocked.

“Shut up.” Debbie laughed, wiping her remaining tears. “I love you too, idiot.” And the biggest smile Debbie has ever seen appeared on Lou’s face. The would probably had to talk some more about where they were regarding their relationship, but for now they could definitely enjoy having finally confessed their true feeling for the other.

Lou, once again, leaned in to kiss the other woman and this time the kiss had been more passionate, they could convey their true feelings for each other without any reservations. Of course, they had kissed many times before back in the day, but now all the depth was sprawled out right in front of them.

“You are wearing way too many clothes.” Debbie said when the air became necessary and her towel dropped to the floor.

“And what are you goin’ to do about that?” 

“I think I have some thoughts.” She smirked and allowed herself to do what she wanted to do since she saw Lou in a tux; she grabbed both sides of the upper part and pulled the woman closer to her once again, getting rid of the material and the rest of the gorgeous tux in a swift move.

The next thing the brunette was able to comprehend was Lou pushing her on the bed and assaulting her neck while her hands travelled down her breast to the curve of her hip.

“Lou…” She moaned as the blonde sucked on a sensitive spot. The blonde understood the urgency behind Debbie’s voice, but ignored that specific request as she kissed her way to her collarbone and her breast.  
Lou took one of Debbie’s nipples in her mouth, sucking gently as her other hand went to take care of the neglected one for now; the brunette had moaned when Lou bit particularly harder –witch made a bolt of heat make its way to Lou’s sex–and one of her hands took comfort in the blonde hair, making her stay where she was. After giving the same attention to the other breast, Lou kissed down the brunette’s stomach until she reached her sex, planting a soft kiss on Debbie’s clit and moving on to kiss her thighs. 

“Don’t tease me.” She said hoarsely, tugging the blond locks within her fingers.

“I’m not teasing you, I’m loving you.” Lou smirked as she kissed Debbie’s sex once again, this time lingering on it.

“Oh, cut the crap.”

“Don’t you like it when I love you?!” 

“I would like it more if you’d fu-“ And the rest of her sentence got lost into a moan as Lou entered three fingers inside of her.

“Like that?” The blonde asked as she curled her fingers just right and brought her thumb to press against Debbie’s clit, a smirk plastered in her face.

“Ye- Yes! Just like that.” 

Satisfied with herself for turning the leader of the group into a hot mess, Lou climbed Debbie’s body once again just to kiss her softly and came back to her place between the brunette’s legs, placing her lips right into her clit and sucking in time with her thrusts. No matter how many times she did this, she would never get tired of tasting Debbie; ‘And now I’m gonna be able to have this any time I want’ she moaned against the woman’s clit as the thought crossed her mind, which made the vibrations travel all up Debbie’s body and making the woman come with a loud moan and one last thrust. 

“I forgot how good you are at this.” Debbie whispered as Lou came back to lie next to her.

“Well, it’s my absolute pleasure.” The blonde chuckled as Debbie straddled her waist.

“I believe it’s your turn now.” She smirked down at Lou.

Debbie managed to inserting a finger inside Lou’s wetness and massage her clit in a slowly, maddening pace while her other hand played with one of the blonde’s breast. Lou tried to move her hips to gain more friction, but she only could do so much while the other woman has sitting on top of her.

“Well, look who’s torturing now.” She arched on eyebrow.

“I believe pay back is a bitch, hun?” Debbie smirked and inserted another finger as she took pity on Lou and fastened her pace.

After finding a rhythm along with Lou as she thrusted her hips forward, the brunette captured one of Lou’s nipples in her mouth, not wanting to neglect them. After she got satisfied with her work in both of Lou’s breasts and left a few marks on her neck, she hovered over the blonde’s figure, committing every single detail into memory. The way Lou’s eyes were closed in pleasure, her mouth half open as moans escaped into the open space, her messed hair and her hand crumpling the sheets between her fingers; she was a masterpiece.

“What?” Lou managed to open her eyes and ask in a hoarse voice after she felt Debbie staring.

“You are beautiful.” Was the only reply she got and in that moment she came, looking deeply into Debbie’s eyes to convey all the love she could not put into words in this exact moment.

Debbie slowly remover her fingers from Lou’s sex, licking them clean before laying in the blonde’s arms contently. They could certainly get used to this.

“Are we married now?” Lou asked and kissed Debbie’s forehead.

“I mean, I have the diamonds now so… I guess”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I'm nervous abou this. Was it bad? You can come after me on Twitter @mrandapriestly or on Tumblr @debbieoceawn


End file.
